villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Judge Doom
Judge Doom is the main antagonist in the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is portrayed by Christopher Lloyd. Film Doom poses as a high-ranking judge for the majority of the film; however, he employs tactics that are at odds with traditional views of justice such as the employment of a mob of weasel gangsters and the execution of toons via a chemical paint thinner solution called "The Dip", which is said to be the only way to truly kill a toon forever. Judge Doom wishes to destroy Toontown in order to build a freeway over the entire area, and is happy to commit genocide to do so, building a huge machine by which to literally erase Toontown from existence via the use of high-powered cannons filled with Dip. His plans are in danger of being foiled if anyone finds the will to Toontown, which gives the toons rightful ownership of the land. In an attempt to prevent this from happening, Doom murders several prominent figures who could potentially end his scheme, namely Marvin Acme and R. K. Maroon, framing a troubled toon named Roger Rabbit in the process. In desperation, Roger seeks help and advice from private detective Eddie Valiant, despite Eddie's reluctance to get involved in another case involving a toon since a toon once murdered his brother. The event had hardened the once fun-loving detective and made him extremely cynical of toons. For the majority of the film, Judge Doom is portrayed as being almost xenophobic and merciless towards toons and regards them as vermin (despite hiring some as henchmen). By the end of the film, however, Doom reveals that he is a toon himself, one that is murderously insane and the one responsible for the death of Eddie's brother many years previously. At the end of the film, Doom and Eddie fight in the Acme Factory where Doom is squashed flat by his own steamroller. Since he is a toon, he survives this and manages to re-inflate himself before revealing his true appearance to Eddie. Doom meets his demise when, after failing to kill Eddie with a cartoon circular saw, Eddie activates the Dip machine which douses the evil judge in his own concoction. As he begins to melt, Doom shows more of his "tooney" nature, as he can't resist doing a parody of the Wicked Witch of the West's death throes (screaming in pain "I'm melting! Melting!") He finally melts into the Dip-soaked floor and dissolves, leaving behind only his clothes and a rubber mask. When the other toons come to investigate, they all wonder what Doom actually looked like under the mask. Trivia *There are many instances throughout the film that foreshadow the fact that Judge Doom is a toon: **In the bar, he backs away from the spilt Dip, which is later shown not to affect regular people. Also, when he demonstrates the Dip's effectiveness for the first time by dunking a toon shoe in the chemical, he wears a rubber glove. **On several occasions, Doom is shown to detest laughter. Seeing as it is a toon's role to be funny, too much laughter may have blown Doom's cover. Quotes Category:Dark Judges Category:Male Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Acid-Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Sociopaths Category:Jerks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masked Villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Servant of Hero Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster